


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by raptor_moon



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag post 1.09<br/>Thanksgiving Dinner with the Mills Sisters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

Despite the morning sun filtering through the circular windows, the archive room held a damp chill as Abbie poured the rum.

“To family,” Abbie raises her mug in a toast.

“To finding family,” Ichabod responds with intense sadness in his eyes.

Abbie felt the rum burn its way down her throat. She knows she should not leave him alone this day, but as Jenny was cooking Thanksgiving dinner as a way to thank her, she could not in good conscience miss the meal either. Her mental debate was interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Abbie, where are you?” Abbie could hear the exasperation in Jenny’s voice.

“Jenny, we had a case.”

“Are you working now?” Abbie wondered why Jenny sounded so worked up. 

“Just finishing up.” Ok, so that was a bit of an exaggeration, but she hadn’t figured out what to do about Ichabod in the aftermath of the night’s revelations.

“Well, get here and drag your friend’s scrawny, British backside with you.” 

“Jenny, he’s not really up for this; he just found out he had a son.”

There was a pause as Jenny processed that information. Her next words had an air of pleading and desperation, “I invited the Captain to join us. He’s expecting both of you to be here.”

“I’m sure he will understand Ichabod’s absence when I explain.”

“And his daughter will be here, and she thinks I’m dating her father…”

“The Captain has a daughter… and she thinks your what?” 

Jenny did not want to get into that now. “It seems like his ex is unhappy with him cancelling on visitation weekends without explanation just to help stop the coming apocalypse, imagine that. ”

“Not exactly something one can explain…”

“So I need you here, now. I think we’ll need your history professor to bore us to death with tales of the founding fathers to help keep the peace, if he can handle it. So please, hurry…”


	2. Obligations

“Lieutenant Mills, may I inquire as to the nature of that phone call you received?” Abbie was certain he had overheard her half of the conversation, despite her moving to the far side of the chamber.

“It was just Jenny.” Abbie explained. “She's a bit stressed. She invited Captain Irving to Thanksgiving dinner as well. He's expecting us to be there.”

“You need to be there for your sister. I will be fine on my own.” Ichabod drained his mug, welcoming the burn of the rum as he struggled to understand Katrina’s choices. He noticed Abbie looking at her feet. “There is something else?”

“It seems that the Captain’s ex-wife and daughter Macy showed up just as Jenny was leaving. The kid assumed Jenny was dating Captain Irving since she was in his office when they arrived. When the captain explained that it was his weekend for her to visit, Jenny invited her too.” 

“It seems to be the day for family surprises. You previously accepted your sister's hospitality on our behalf. It seems we have an obligation. It would be remiss if we did not attend.” Ichabod slowly uncurled himself from his seat on the floor. He straightened himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders, “Just let me get my coat and I'll be ready to go.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to change into something more…this century?” Abbie smirked.

“If I’m going to play the eccentric college professor, I might as well look the part.” Ichabod responded as he offered his arm and they exited the room.


End file.
